Jars of Secrets
by Fiesticfigaros
Summary: Blue, a mysterious and secretive teen with a crazy past, never had expected or wanted her life to get any crazier than it was. 'Thrown' into a prestigious school to 'finish' her studies, she meets new people and not to mention, new and more challenges that she never dream she would be in or, at least revisit them. Pairings: Oldrival, Frantic, Mangaquest, Special.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! I'm back from my break!(Like after almost 2 months) My exams are over so I'm back here! So this idea has been in my head for quite sometime, way before I wrote my first story here. So I'm finally writing it. There will be some Frozen refernece because I still have not gotten over Frozen( and I might never get over it..). Enjoy!

I hope you I don't bore you with this story and (Disclaimer) I don't own pokespe (and Frozen, If you wanna count that) or any pokemon so on and forth I just own the title, the chapters- The story. And maybe possible (But don't worry)

General Information(1):  
Blue-17 years, Female  
Green Oak- 18 years, Male  
Red- 18 years, Male  
Yellow- 16 years, Female  
Lance- 24 years, Male  
Lorelei- 22 years, Female

{Narrator's P.O.V}

Blue nervously walked into the school with a hand carry luggage beside her. It was the first day of school and many students were walking into school after their rich-ass parents dropped them off. She rolled her eyes slightly as she walked passed some girls who were showing off the branded bag.

She walked to the General Office to collect her timetable and other stuff. The school doesn't have the principal believes that :'every student must be given a chance to express themselves through clothes.'

Blue felt it was very discriminative as some people are less fashion-conscious and... you get the drift.

"Oh, Blue!"

Blue whirled around sharply to the voice and placed a finger to her lips and looked around and shook her head. The man nodded and shoved everything into her hands. He leaned in and said,"Call me if you need anything." Blue nodded. "So, Mr Lance, where do I head first?" Blue adjusted her tone.

"Please deposit your luggage here. It will be sent to your dorms immediately. You can head to your class now." Lance said. "Thank you, Sir." Blue bowed and headed out of the office. As Blue walked along the corridor, she couldn't help but admire the structure of the building. "Whoa.." Blue muttered to herself. However, instead of moving forward, she was pushed backwards.

"Watch where you're going! Newbie!"

Blue had accidently bumped into a group of girls. Blue rephrased. Bitchy, snobby and honestly, not very good looking girls. Blue merely bowed and apologise before walking off. "Where do you think you are going?" The leader had to look up to Blue. (Obviously, Blue is taller even without any heels or platforms.)

"Somewhere." Blue said and (she tried) to flick the hand away gently. The whole group shot her disgusted looks. Blue had unknowingly attracted attention. The students in the hallway peeked at the debate. They turned back to their lockers and friends as soon as she walked pass.

"She's one gutsy and pretty lass don't you think?" A golden eyed boy told a green eyed boy who was leaning against the wall. The green eyed boy raised and eyebrow before walking away with a red eyed boy. "Hey! W-wait for me!" The golden eyed boy said and chased after them.

School was starting soon. Blue waited for a teacher to accompany her to class at the foyer. Just then, Blue received a message.

'Please head to your classroom,Your co-homeroom teacher, Ms Lorelei will be there. '

Blue wasn't really new to this school. She didn't need an escort or whatsoever. Just as she waited, a blonde haired girl, came walking briskly pass Blue. Just as she walked past Blue, something out of her arms.

"Miss! I believe this is yours!" Blue chased after the girl with the item she had just picked up. Blue believed that the girl didn't hear her. She quickened her pace and managed to catch up with her. "Miss! I think this is yours!" Blue handed the large book to the blonde haired girl.

The girl had yellow eyes as well. "Thanks! You are new here right?" The girl asked. Blue nodded. "Do you need help to find any teachers?" Yellow asked. "N-yes." Blue said after some hesitance

"I'm Yellow by the way. I hope we can be friends!" Yellow extended a hand out and Blue shook it. "I'm Blue. Nice to meet you!" Blue smiled. "May I see your timetable?" Yellow asked. Blue handed the piece of paper. "Oh, you are the same level as me!" Yellow exclaimed. "You are the same age as me?" Blue asked. Yellow shook her head shyly. "I'm 2 years younger I guess. I'm 16."

"Actually, I'm 17." Blue said, shocked. Yellow's eyes widened slightly "So, am I a late bloomer or-" Yellow interjected, "No! I just skipped 2 grades." Yellow said. "Actually you are supposed to be a grade lower for your age!"

"Still, you must be darn smart to be able to skip 2 grades!" Blue exclaimed. "No I'm not! I just started my education early. Besides, I'm guessing you've started your education early too! Anyway, You are in the best class. I'm in the second class." Yellow said. Blue nodded her head.

"Where are you from?" Yellow asked. "I was born in Pallet Town and raised there until the age of four before before something happened." Blue replied. "I see." Yellow nodded, her eyes filled with some hidden shock. "Where are you from?" Blue asked.

"I'm from Viridian City. I am born wih something not many have." Yellow whispered. "What are you born with?" Blue asked curiously. "I'll tell you another time." Yellow smiled.

"Who are you finding?" Yellow asked Blue as they walked towards the classroom block. "Mr Lance told me it was...wait, what's her name?...Oh! Yes! It's Miss Lorelei!" Blue clicked her fingers. "Isn't Miss Lorelei dating ?" Yellow stated innocently

"L-lance, I mean, Mr Lance has a girlfriend?" Blue asked, trying to control herself. "I heard rumors. But rumors are rumors." Yellow said, oblivious to Blue's tone. Blue silently sweatdropped. "Oh yes, would you like to join me and my friend for lumch?" Yellow asked politely. Blue's eyes lightened up. "Really? I would love to!"

Yellow smiled. "I will meet you with my friend at your class during break time! Oh! I forgot, the teachers are usually in the homeroom. Your class is just beside mine. There!" Yellow pointed to a classroom. "Thanks! I guess I will get going first!" Blue smiled and headed for her class.

* * *

{Green's P.O.V}

After I walked away from Gold, I headed for my classroom. Girls started squealing at the sight of Red and I. How wonderful.

"Let me guess, you're in the best class again." Red asked me. I said nothing and took out my timetable for Red to see. "Why the heck are you such a genius?" Red asked. "I'm always in the second class." Just then, a blonde student dashed past us. "Isn't that Yellow?" I asked and Red immediately looked to where I was looking. I threw a glance to Red's smiling and eager face. Red can't hide it. He has never ever been good at hiding stuff and his feelings. Well, at least for one thing.

"Looks like she dropped something. Oh wait, the new girl over there is helping Yellow." I carried on walking. Soon Red and I found ourselves walking behind this new girl and Yellow. "I'm 17." Red and I heard the new girl say. Soon we heard something that made our eyes a little wide.

"I was born in Pallet Town and raised there until the age of four before before something happened."

Red turned his head sharply. I gave him a slight nod. They headed for their classes. To prevent Red from going into the wrong class, I pushed him beside Yellow before heading to my class.

I'm positive this year is going to be different.

{Blue's P.O.V}

I peered into the classroom carefully. Just then a figure came behind me, and obviously, I didn't know. "Would you mind moving aside?!" A low voice was heard. I jumped and...unfortunately, banged the classroom door. The people in the class turned their heads to look at me. I quickly stood back up properly and did a bow. Apparently, after I banged into the door, I fell to the ground. Before I could even do anything, I was roughly pulled up to an unstable standing position.

That guy had pulled me up and walked away. Wow. How _gentlemanly._

'Pfft. Who does he think he is?!' I thought as a teacher came in the classroom. "You are Blue, the new student am I right?" The lady asked. "Yes, and you are?" I asked. "Oh! I'm Miss Lorelei! Your teacher for some subjects and homeroom." I bowed at her. "Come, we need to fill in some forms at the office!"

I followed Ms Lorelei to the office. I rubbed her arm as a bruise started to appear. I puffed up my bangs in annoyance. Suddenly, I couldn't help realize that the manner of that rude guy was awefully familiar. It was as if, it was someone from my blurry childhood. I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about this now.

But unfortunately (again), I couldn't help but think who he is.

[Narrator's POV]

Once the paperwork was done, Miss Lorelei brought Blue back to homeroom. This time, the class was filled with more students. "Good Morning class, I'm Miss Lorelei of the Elite Four-" gasps were heard. Blue wasn't surprised at all. Miss Lorelei continued when there was silence.

"I will be your homeroom teacher and I teach a couple of subjects. Allow me to introduce a new student. She is Blue. She is a year younger than all of you. Blue, would you like to say something more about yourself?" Blue was a little startled. "Umm, Hello, I'm Blue and I hope we can be friends!" Blue nervously said before bowing.

"We usually seat by birth place, and I see that you are also born from Pallet Town," Misss Lorelei started.

'ALSO?' Blue thought as Miss Lorelei spoke. It was rare to hear that people are born from Pallet Town.

"So you will seat with Green Oak at the back, who is also from Pallet Town. Green, please take good care of her." Ms Lorelei finished. Blue scanned around for the only empty seat and her jaw dropped when she saw who was this 'Green Oak'.

It was the very same rude guy with beautiful green eyes.

On the other hand, Green merely looked into Blue's eyes, emotionless.

The only thing Blue could think of is that this year will never be an ordinary one.

_Oh boy._

* * *

I will be updating probably tomorrow and the next whole week so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

AN= I hope the first chapter was okay and I hope this will be more exciting! Don't forget to review! I have a love for them! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Pokespecial, I only own the plot, story, title and the OCs that my come.

General Information(2)  
Crystal-16 years old, Female  
Sapphire-15 years old, Female  
Gold- 16 years old, Male  
Ruby- 15 years old, Male  
Mr Blaine- 45 years old, Male  
Professor Oak- 60 years old, Male  
Professor Birch- 40 years old, Male

* * *

{Blue's P.O.V}

'RINGGGGGGG'

The school bell rang which meant it was the end of lesson. There was only one lesson left before the end of the school day.

I met up with Yellow and her friend, Crystal for lunch, which was a pleasant break. Well, a pleasant break from the super-quiet-but-super-duper-handsome-green-eyed-rude-Green. And now, I'm stuck in class here with him again because he takes all the subjects I take. _How lucky._

And now, we are having a chemistry practical. _Which required fucking pair-work_, which go by seating arrangement. After throwing all the chemicals inside the test tube, we placed the test tube in a water bath and heated it. It was okay for a while but something unexpected came.

I glanced to the set-up and realised that the test tubes had a tiny flame on top of every set up.

Oh Shit.

I didn't know what I was doing but I pushed Green away. Green immediately shot me a what-the-heck-are-you-doing look. All the set-ups had a mini explosion but before the explosion could become even worse, ice had encircled the explosion and froze in mid-air.

Everyone went crazy shit. Before I could do anything, I felt something on my hand. Opening my palm, I gasped inwardly.

There were a few ice crystals on my hand.

"What just happened?" Green asked and caught my attention. Just then, I saw his eyes staring at my hand. I took a peep and realized that the ice had melted and all that's left is water. I shook the water off.

"I'm not too sure." I answered, slowly looking away from him. "Green!"

Both Green and I shot out heads to the teacher. "Report this whole incident to Professor Oak and Mr. Lance." The teacher, who was Mr Blaine. Green nodded. "Arcanine, defrost the set-ups." Mr Blaine called out his Arcanine and it send flame wheels around the set ups.

However, the ice did not melt. "Err, Mr Blaine, I think this is nevermeltice. Only the flames of the legendary Entei of Tin Tower is able to defrost it." I raised my hand and told Mr Blaine.

"Wow, you sure know a lot. What's your name?" Mr Blaine said. "I'm Blue."

"Ahh, from Pallet Town! Home of many successors and superb trainers!" Mr Blaine commented.

I instantly felt everyone's eyes on me(okay maybe except Green, who doesn't even bother).

"Back to her point, that's true class, normal flames can't defrost nevermeltice. But not to worry, we have an emergency kit." Mr Blaine said as he took out a case and opened it. "Hmm, It won't be enough. Anyway, class, let me ask you a question. Is there any way to spread flames?"

A male student raised his hand. "Is it, perhaps, large gusts of oxygen?" everyone started chattering an agreeing. I knew the answer, but I didn't want to attract any more attention. "What do you think, Green?" Mr Blaine asked.

"It is a possible way, but I conclude it won't be effective." Green answered. Everyone kept quiet. It was so freaking obvious they are scared of Green or maybe respect or even like him.

"That is also correct. Now, Blue, since you've brought up the flames of Entei and Nevermeltice, what is the best way to spread fire?" Mr Blaine asked. Oh crap.

I took a deep breath in. "It would be water from the springs of Mt. Silver." The whole class laughed at me. Except for Green who didn't care.

"How is it even possible to even spread flames with water?" A student shouted.

"Class!" Mr Blaine hollered. "Blue is absolutely correct and by far, it is one of the best ways to spread flames. Please explain to the class, Blue."

Everyone was shocked.

"It's because...the water of the springs of Mt Silver, is very flammable. It can spread a single spark of flame throughout a whole forest." I said.

"Well done, Blue! You truly know a lot!" Mr Blaine clapped.

"Err...Thanks." I said and sat back down on my chair.

"Not to worry, we will settle the set-ups. It's end of the lesson, you are dismissed." Mr Blaine said.

The whole class packed and left. As I was walking out of class, I was stopped by Mr Blaine. "Blue, I think with your brains, you can easily be the top student of Kanto's College. So keep it up!"

"Thank you, Mr Blaine." I bowed and left the class. Outside the lab, was Yellow and Crystal. "Hello Blue! I heard that something big happened in your class today!" Yellow said as we walked to our lockers.

"Oh, it's nothing much." I said. "How can it not be big? We heard Mr Blaine complimenting you. Which was a super rare sight to see." Crystal said.

"Oh! I see..." I was slightly speechless. The hallways were mostly deserted now, as most students go out for lunch and all. "Blue, err Yellow and I need to go for Passion Class."

"What's that?" I asked. "It's extra, but compulsory activities. We can do what we want to do or we are interested in. Like choir, band, sports etc." Yellow explained.

"So what Passion classes are you in?" I asked.

"I take arts and crafts as my major while poke care as minor, Crystal majors in Pokemon expertise and Visual design as minor." Yellow replied. "That's cool!" I smiled.

"What course do you intend to take?" Yellow asked. "I'm not sure, but I might consider music and dance." I said. Yellow and Crystal were in awe.

"Only, those who are good in their studies, have status and true talent are allowed!" Crystal said. My heart sank immediately. "But, of course, I'm sure you are able to make it!" Crystal said.

"Thanks Crystal. Come, let's go for lunch!" I smiled and we walked to the school's cafeteria.

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

After lunch with Yellow and Crystal, Blue decided to further explore the school since everyone was in Passion class.

Blue was walking along the corridor when suddenly, a figure dashed past her and hid behind the huge lockers. As Blue wanted to walk on, she was stopped by a guy.

"Excuse me, Miss, I'm looking for a girl with a bandana and she's about this tall," The guy place his hand at the height of the girl. "She ran here, but now, I can't find her."

Through Blue's Peripheral vision, she saw the girl, violently gesturing her not to reveal where she was.

"I saw her, but, not on this level. I think I saw her at the rooftop garden just 5 minutes ago." Blue fibbed. "I see, thanks. Oh wait, why aren't you in Passion Class?"

"I don't have a Passion here yet, Sir." Blue answered politely. "Oh! You are new here!" Blue nodded. "Don't worry, you'll be in one or two soon. See you around! Oh thanks again!" The man in the white lab coat went off to the rooftop garden. Blue felt a little guilty but whatever.

Once the man was out of side, she turned to where the girl with a bandana was hiding. "Thanks a bunch, senior!" This girl said and gave Blue a bone-crushing hug.

"No worries." Blue said as she tried to breathe. The girl finally released her. "I'm Sapphire. Can we be friends?" Sapphire asked. Blue smiled widely "Of course!"

"Thanks. That man is Professor Birch. And my father." Sapphire explained as we walked. "It's a long story so I'll tell later. I need to check in to the apartments-"

"A-apartments?!"

"Yes, we don't call them dorms or hostels because they don't look like, feel like." Sapphire explained. "I'll help you check in too!" Sapphire said and grabbed Blue's hand and ran to the general office.

* * *

{Blue's P.O.V}

Wow, Sapphire is sure a hyper-kid. We were now at the general office.

"Good afternoon, Miss Elyssa, Can we have the lists for the apartment listings?" Sapphire asked in a polite tone. "Sure Miss Birch." After Miss Elyssa went to ge the list. Sapphire rolled her eyes and blanched.

"I hate it went they call me Miss Birch." Sapphire whispered to me. "Why?" I asked, curious.

"It makes me feel like I'm treated like a person of high status and I personally don't like being regconised as someone of high status. It makes me feel out of place when I want to blend in." Sapphire sighed. "but of course, there are perks of being someone who is related to someone respected."

I smiled. Just then Miss Elyssa said,"Your listing is special." I could feel Sapphire flinching. "So is Blue of Pallet Town."

"Huh?"I uttered as I heard my name. "Yeah. Here, this is confidential." Miss Elyssa handed me the sheet.

I swear, I nearly fainted when I saw the listing.

"How is this kind of arrangement even allowed at school?!" I said, almost a little too loud. Everyone stared in the office stared at me. I bowed and quickly left the office, dragging Sapphire with me.

Unfortunately(Why is this always happening to me? And it's only on the first day of school!) I bumped into...sigh...the super-quiet-but-super-duper-handsome-green-eyed-rude guy.

"I'm sorry, Green. Again!" I said and continued dragging Sapphire along.

* * *

{Green's P.O.V}

I was walking to the office to hand in the report regarding the lab incident when I bumped into Blue again. Why am I always literally bumping into her? After she apologized, I realized that she had dropped a piece of paper.

Picking it up, I was about to walk to her and give it to her but, something on that paper caught my eyes. 'Confidential' Why would she have this? I decided to read it(Although I know I shouldn't)

When I read it, my jaw was slowly dropping. I knew my school was crazy but this is just very crazy.

* * *

Hope you like it! I hope you will review! See you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

[Blue's P.O.V]

"Blue!"

I whizzed around to see Green walking towards me. Oh shit. What did I do?

"You..dropped...this." He said. He looked at me with a slightly strange look before walking away. I looked down at the paper and gasped.

Oh my goodness.

I facepalmed and sighed. Sapphire was beside me. "what's the matter?"

"Oh! It's nothing. That reminds me, don't you have Passion class?" I asked Sapphire. "I do..but..I sorta ran away. I was going to go but my dad was chasing me! I totally forgot all about it." Sapphire gasped. "Come on, Miss, We are sending you back to class."

"No! I can't. I just can't." Sapphire sighed. "Please, not today." I sighed. "Fine. Let's go to the apartments." I said and we walked to the direction of the apartment sections.

When I was in front if the Apartment sector, my jaw dropped and my eyeballs were going to pop out. "What's wrong?" Sapphire asked as she looked at my face. "I'm really going crazy soon." I muttered.

There was a large beautiful silver gate that separates the school and the apartments sector. There were gargoyles along the walkway to the reception. The decor and furnishing was just amazing.

After Sapphire managed snap me out of my dazed state, we went to check in. "Oh yeah, Crystal and Yellow are gonna stay with us too!" Sapphire cried. "How do you know them?" I asked.

"I knew Crystal because she had worked under my dad as for Yellow, she befriended me." Sapphire smiled. "Oh yes, why do you guys not have uniforms?" I asked this question had been burning in my head for some time.

"We do not have uniforms but we have dressing rules. Like for the girls, our skirts must not be shorter than half of your thigh and it has to be either that or midi or maxi skirts. And if we are wearing shorts, which is only allowed on Thursdays and Fridays must not be above one third of your thighs." Sapphire explained. "The reason why we don't have uniforms is because if identification purposes."

"Ohh! I thought it was because he principal wanted students to show off their creativity." I laughed.

"Sounds legit though ahahaha." Sapphire said as we were in the lift. "Anyway, if you are wondering, because are a school of high standards, our dressing sense must be good as well. If those are identified as 'out' have to go for fashion classes. Which are quite embarrassing. Thus, we try hard to dress good too. Oh! We also have an annual beauty pageant for the girls. Which I do not fancy at all." Sapphire's was obviously annoyed

All apartments start from the third floor. "Ohh, the apartments are like a penthouse condominiums. All of them are 3 stories." Sapphire explained. "The second floor is mostly the equipment, swimming pool, gym, study room, dance studio, music room, a few clothing shops. I think there's more though." I choked as Sapphire explained.

"I'm sure glad that you are here with me ahahah! I think I would be a lost sheep" I laughed.

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

A figure clutched her head as she limped down the hallway. Thank God, there were no students. She made her way to the elites lounge. She knocked on the door.

The door was opened by Steven and before the woman could say anything, she fell unconscious on the floor. Steven caught her and carried her in. "Sidney, Phoebe, get Lance and the rest and get some cloth and water!" Steven started raising his voice after he had shut the door.

Sidney and Phoebe ran out, to see what was going on. They immediately ran to get some water and cloth and get the other elites.

Lance, Lorelei and Koga rushed out to see what happened. "What happened to her?!" Lorelei cried as they rushed forward to check on her. "She suffering from fatigue and distress." Koga said. Phoebe and Steven took the cloth and water and wiped her face.

After a while, the woman opened her eyes and saw all of them. She tried to get up. "Urgh."

"Tiffany! What happened?!" Lance spoke.

"He had been here. I got attacked when he saw me. I had to lead him out the vicinity. If not other people might get hurt." Tiffany answered as she check on her pokemon. "My pokemon has been quite hurt to but thankfully they are strong." Tiffany stood up and healed up pokemon in the pokehealer.

Lance took out the report that Green had sent him. "He had attacked the lab Blue and Green were inside during lesson." Lance said.

"We need to be cautious." Steven said. "Do we report this to Professor Oak?" Koga asked. "No...don't, think about Blue. It's only her first day in school and this had already happened. We should give some time. Maybe he will stop."

The others truly wanted to believe that. "Fine. We'll see how it goes." Lance said, "Tiffany, Are you teaching tomorrow?"

"Of course. Why not?"

[Narrator's P.O.V]

It was an awkward scene. Blue and Sapphire's helpless face, Crystal, Yellow and the rest of the apartment-mates shock and beyond belief look.

"How the hell is this even possible?! The school has seriously bad taste of house-mate combination!" Crystal screamed as she tried not to look at the other apartment-mates.

"There's nothing we can do, Crystal." Sapphire said, awkwardly.

Crystal received a call from Professor Oak. "Great timing." Crystal pressed on her pokegear. "Hello, Professor."

"Are all of you and your apartment mates there?" The professor asked. "Timely enough." Crystal's voice was filled with sarcasm. "Care to explain why are we in this situation, Professor?"

"We can't explain it now but it will be very beneficial as time passes by. I want all if you to be at my lab in...10 minutes." Professor Oak said.

"Are you kidding us, Prof?!" One of the apartment mates said. "How are we even gonna get there in 10 minutes?"

"Fly!" The professor said and hanged up.

The other apartment-mates were basically 'rivals' of each the girls. Gold, nephew of Professor Elm, the champion of the Indigo Plateau, Red, son of Petalburg Gym leader, Ruby, and Green, grandson of Professor Oak._  
_

* * *

Crystal grunted and stormed our of the house. They rest of them automatically moved out of the house, taking out their flying pokemon with the exception of Blue. When all of them turn back to see Blue, she was gone.

After the rings disappeared, Blue looked around. Yup, this is the lab. "Thanks, Ala!" Blue said to her Alakazam and she waited for the rest to arrive here.

-10 minutes later-

"How did you get here so fast?!" Yellow asked Blue as all of them were shocked to see Blue before them. "There are other faster methods to get to places." Blue smiled as she pushed open the door of the lab.

"Ahh! Hello there! Great to see you coming here together." Professor Oak said, oblivious to the awkwardness around the apartment mates. Just then Professor hurled 8 boxes into their faces.

"Ouch!"

"Whoa!"

"Eeks!"

"What the Oof-!"

"Yikes"

The ones who only manages to catch the box were Blue, Green and Ruby. The rest had the boxes in their face. "Professor!" They screamed. "Blue, I'm impressed by your reflexes! That's the first key when it comes to become a good pokemon trainer!" Professor Oak praised her.

"Um, thanks?" Blue said and eyes were on her again.

"Back to the topic, those boxes aren't exactly boxes. Please open it." The professor said. The eight of them opened up the boxes and they almost drop it except for Blue, Sapphire, Green and Gold.

"This..is a pokedex!" Blue said and Professor Oak nodded. "I'm giving it to you." The professor added. "It's so rare. But why are you giving to us?" Blue said as the pokedex had registered her name, so did the other pokedexes. "It is for a certain reason. Everything that we are doing now is a preparation."

"What preparation?" Crystal said as she rubbed her forehead.

"This is highly confidential and we are not revealing anything for the moment." The professor said. "But, why am I in this?" Blue said, confused. "because, you are important." The professor said"Now, go and find out how to use it and start using it and now please go out now. I need to do an experiment."

"But, professor! Why am I-!" Blue tried to asked but instead, the 8 of them was pushed out of the lab. Awkwardness fills them again.

"Let's go for dinner?" Gold suggested. "Sounds good to me." Yellow said and Red followed. They headed for dinner.

* * *

[Blue's P.O.V]

Why did the professor say I'm important? Does it have anything to do with my arrival at the school?

Wait a second, Lance! Oh that idiot! I can't believe he actually did that! Urgh! What the hell man.

We were now walking towards the cafeteria of the apartment sector on the second floor. Many girls were throwing look at Crystal, Yellow, Sapphire and me. This made me even more uncomfortable.

"Erm guys..can we..go to a more less crowded place?" I uttered. They looked around. "Students aren't allowed to leave the school vicinity after 9pm."

"What?! It's 9 already?" I asked. "Erm yes." They all answered me monotonously. "Fine. But why is everyone staring at the 4..of us?" I asked awkwardly. "That's because we are popular and not every girl is able to dine with us." Gold said.

"Who said we wanted to-!" Crystal started but Sapphire and Yellow clamped her mouth shut with their palms. I stared in awe with my mouth hanging slightly. "Crystal, do you want to be in deep shit?" Yellow whispered.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"We'll explain later. In the mean time, let's just grab dinner and back to our apartment!" Sapphire said and they went into the cafeteria for dinner.

* * *

_A blonde girl stepped into the house. She walked to a particular room and something pink came of her hair, revealing her brown, natural hair. "Lance, Can I please get back to school?"_

_"There's no need. You are smart enough." He said as he was analyzing an information._

_"But still, Lance, why can't I be like everybody else? Going to school having fun, leading a more 'normal life'.." Blue said as she sat on a chair. Lance paused and pondered for a moment._

_"All my life, I have been serving many people. Don't I get to serve myself? Lance, I wanna thank you for being a great brother to me but can't I have more freedom?" Blue said. Lance still kept quiet._

_"Alright Blue, you can go. But on a few conditions." Lance finally said. Blue's face lit up. "You have to study in the school I'm teaching and you have to keep your identity a secret. You can't reveal what you were."_

_"Lance, can I reveal some of my truth? Like my birthplace, my age. I just want to feel normal." Blue said. Lance nodded. "But, let me tell you something." Blue stopped walking. "You won't be normal there. Trust me. But I won't let you go to another school."_

_Blue smiled and nodded "Thanks Lance, I know that, I'm not that normal too." and left the room As soon as Blue left the room, Lance sighed._

_"I'm sorry, Blue, but I know you are strong enough to handle yourself. I will still protect you, so don't worry." Lance said to himself and dialed a phone number._

* * *

That's all for today! See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

AN= There's gonna some action here! I hope you will enjoy it! Oh yes, I replaced Blue's Ditto with Alakazam (Blue has an Abra in box in the original story so let's say she trained it, traded it with someone and traded back.) because I think that it can make the story more interesting. But don't worry. Blue's Ditto will appear sometimes!

Disclaimer: I don't own any pokemon or pokemon characters or pokespecial. Just the plot/story, the original characters. (:

General Information(3):  
Cyan Tiffany (O.C)- 21 years old, Female  
Steven- 24 years old, Male  
Sidney- 25 years old, Male  
Phoebe- 24 years old, Female  
Glacier- 30 years old, Female  
Drake- 35 years old, Male  
Bruno- 25 years old, Male  
Koga- 36 years old, Female  
Agatha- 58 years old, Female  
Will- 20 years old,Male  
Karen- 23 years old, Female

* * *

The night wasn't as bad the 8 had expected. They had their own rooms and their own bathroom. Every 2 room is connected but none of them opened the door the moment they found out who was on the other side. But, aside that, the night was peaceful and sound and they made friends.

{The next day}

It was the second day of Blue's school life. Everyone was slightly chattier than usual."Guys, what's with the chatty behaviour?" Blue asked as they gathered at the dining area of their apartment for breakfast. "Today's first period is battling! What's more it is a combined class for 3 hours!" Sapphire jumped up.

"Yes!"The rest of them except Yellow and Green cheered. Blue smiled but her smile faded slightly when she saw Yellow's face.

"Yellow? What's wrong?" Blue asked. "I don't really like battling pokemon. It just hurts myself. But I guess I don't have a choice." Yellow sighed. "Come'on, let's eat breakfast if not, we'll be late for class!" Yellow continued, a smile appearing on her face.

They tucked in their breakfast and left their apartment as soon as they were done.

-{Battle Hall, Kanto College}-

"Good Morning everyone! Please gather in your age groups!"A girl with brownish-blonde hair, who has streak of light blue hair announced into the microphone. "How many age groups are there?" Blue muttered.

"There are 4, but Sapphire, Ruby,Crystal and Gold's age group will be separated from ours later." Blue whizzed around as she heard Green's voice answering her question. "Ahh, I see. Thanks."

"Good morning everyone!" A fake cheery voice made Blue cringed so badly. She knew that voice but that voice was being retardedly cheery. Lance took the microphone from the previous teacher.

"As usual, as we always do annually, we'll introduce the teachers. This year, we have fantastic teachers." Lance said. "This is Miss Cyan Tiffany. She won every elite four but she refused to be champion as she wanted to travel different regions but she will be teaching at Kanto College. She was the first to beat all of us." Lance pointed to the lady with a light blue streak in her brownish-blonde hair.

Everyone gasped even Red was slightly shocked. "I didn't have time to even go to Sinnoh to compete."

"And we have Mr Steven, the ex-champion of the Hoenn league. He gave up his place back to Wallace." Lance continued as he pointed to Steven."And now we have the Hoenn Elite four, Sidney, Phoebe, Glacier and Drake."

"We have the Indigo Plateau Elites, Miss Lorelei, Miss Agatha, Mr Bruno and myself under Kanto and Mr Bruno again with Mr Koga, Miss Karen and Mr Will is under Johto."Blue choked at the last 2 names.

_'Why didn't Lance tell me this before?!'_ Blue thought as Lance finished the introduction.

"Now, the Hoenn Elite four and the Johto Elite,including Bruno will take the younger half of the cohort to the other battle room. You know who you are, so please move quickly." Lance said and they did as they were told.

"This time,we will be doing things a little different. We will spicing it up a little." Lance said. "Each of us will choose a student. As for me, I will choose Blue, of Pallet Town." All eyes were Blue as she shot a horrified look to Lance. "Please come up." Blue rose from her seat and walked slowly to the front.

Blue could hear everyone whispering and gasping at her as she walked down to the front.

_'I'm so going to skin Lance apart.'_ Blue thought as her name was being called.

"I'm choosing Green Oak of Pallet Town." The teacher, Miss Cyan Tiffany said. Green's widened. _This can't be too good._ Green thought as he walked down.

"I'm choosing Yellow of Viridian city." Miss Lorelei said. Yellow (extremely) reluctantly stepped down to the front.

"I'm choosing Champion Red of Pallet Town." Steven said. Red merely stood up and walked to the front.

"I won't be choosing anyone. I will be over seeing the process." Agatha said and took a seat. The other elites nodded.

"Now, we have chosen our student, we will do a match test, to see who our chosen students are up against." Lance said. Lance took the ball and showed everyone. Blue's horrified look got only more horrified.

The ball had Miss Cyan's name. Which means that...

'WHAT THE HECK? I'M BATTLING AGAINST GREEN OAK?!' Blue thought.

Both Green and Blue looked at each in awe. "That leaves Lorelei and Steven's students to battle. Blue and Green, please step on the arena and call out all your pokemon." Blue and Green stepped up to the arena and summoned all their pokemon.

A screen flickered and showed their pokemon.

'Green Oak: Scizor, Charizard, Golduck, Alakazam, Machamp and Pidgeot.  
Blue of Pallet Town: Wigglytuff, Blastoise, Nidoqueen, Alakazam, Granbull and Kingdra.']

Blue was sure glad I didn't bring them with me today.

"Now, you have seen your opponent's pokemon, choose 3 of your pokemon and do not let your opponent know." Lance continued.

Green and Blue kept their pokemon in their balls and placed 3 pokemon in front of them.

"Very well, please call them out."

'POM' 'POM' 'POM' 'POM' 'POM' 'POM'

Blue had her Alakazam, Wigglytuff and Blastoise, while Green had his Scizor, Machamp and Charizard.

"I believe this will be an intense battle. Their pokemon are 80s and above." Miss Agatha commented.

"Battle start!"

" Machamp! Submission to her Wigglytuff!" Green shouted. "Blastoise! Hydro Pump him away!"Blue commanded to Blastoise.

"That's unique, she didn't use her Alakazam to knock Machamp out." Lorelei commented softly.

Blastoise managed to blast Machamp with the ferocious water.

"Wigglytuff! Metronome! Hyper Beam!" Blue said as the attack was launched Scizor. Scizor defended himself but was blown out of the arena but it managed to fly back.

"Alakazam! Psywave! Blastoise, Hydro Cannon! Together!" Blue said. The pink rays and the water combined and hit machamp.

Blue was still shock to see Machamp standing. "Revenge!" Machamp hustled forward and attacked Alakazam.

"Wow, Red! Look at that! Blue's pokemon are actually on par with Green's pokemon in terms of levels!" Yellow said as she used her pokedex. Red took the pokedex out of her hands gently.

"Wow. amazing! Green isn't the only one who has high level pokemon!" Red said as they continued to see the match between Green and Blue.

"Charizard, Flamethrower Wigglytuff. Scizor, Steel wing! Machamp, rock slide on Alakazam." Green said calmly.

"Counter it with Psychic, Surf and Tri Attack!"

"Oh no...This might look ugly.." Lance said as he stood up. The students were shocked at Blue's fighting skills. There was a loud blast due to the clash of the power. The 6 pokemon on the arena was blasted out of the arena.

"Alakazam! Blasty! Wigglytufff!" Blue shouted.

"Scizor, Charisazrd, Machamp!" Green shouted.

Alakazam telekinect Wigglytuff back and Blastoise blast itself up with it's cannons on the arena while Charizard flew Machamp back with Scizor.

Blue had a faster reaction.

"Psychic, Hydro pump, Sing!" The attack had defeated Machamp. Charizard was a lot weaker and Scizor fell asleep.

"Charizard, Blast Burn!" Green shouted and Wigglytuff and Alakazam got knocked off the ground, knocking out Alakazam.

"Blizzard!" Blue shouted. "Wigglytuff, Double edge!"

Lorelei gasped as the force of the Blizzard was far from the power she had expected.

Charizard got knocked out, leaving a sleeping scizor, a weak Wigglytuff and Blastoise tired from the power it had released in the Blizzard.

Green gave Scizor an Awakening. "Scizor, Ironhead Blastoise!" This caused Blastoise to be knocked out.

"Okay! That's enough." Lance said. Blue and Green were shocked. "I'm stopping this battle because this is going a little too far." Blue and Green looked at each other, before turning to the rest of the students, who wore shocked and amazed looks.

"Green, you finally found a match besides Red who can take you out." Lance said. Green smiled slightly. "Well done, Blue. I'm impressed." Lance gave her a thumbs up. "Any comments, Elites?"

"That was one of the most powerful blizzards I've seen. How did you do that?" Agatha said. Blue froze. "Err, I didn't do anything. It was all Blastoise's work.." Blue answered.

"I like Blue's Psywave and Hydro Cannon combination. She knew that to knock out Machamp, the psywave attack won't be enough although Machamp is weak to Psychic moves. I also can see that both Blue and Green had fast reflexes." Cyan said.

"Well done, Green and Blue. I was amazing to watch you two fight. I haven't seen a battle this intense in a long time." Steven said.

"I think the battle was fantastic. It shows that both Green and Blue are skilled in pokemon combat." Lorelei commented.

Blue and Green glanced at each other again before heading back to their seats.

* * *

"This might be the first time, Yellow is fighting with Red."Green commented which made Blue turn slightly to him. "Yellow is special. She is gifted with the powers of Viridian just like Lance."

"Wait-what?!" Blue said. "Yellow might possibly be even better than Lance." Green replied,"Yellow's pokemon aren't really of high levels but she has an ability to increase them." Green stated and showed me the levels through his pokedex. Just then, someone from the crowd shouted out to Yellow.

"You are a weakling. You won't even stand a chance against Red. So, fuck off!" A girl cried out. Blue wore a bewildered look as she saw Yellow froze there. Green's eyes were shocked. "It must be one of the fangirls" Green face-palmed. Red immediately turned red with anger

Blue bit back a really loud 'WHAT' and instead, breathed out. "Why do you have fans that are so rude?!" Blue whispered harshly.

Just then, a Lapras shot water to the girl who talked expletives. Turns out the Lapras belonged to Cyan. "Teress! Meet Lance and Lorelei later after class!" Cyan shouted.

"They are the ones that are rude." Green defended, "Not us."

"Hey! I wasn't even accusing you!" Blue talked back.

Then, Blue heard furious ticking sounds from Green's pokedex. She looked down and saw that Yellow's pokemon levels were at the 90s. She gasped and her eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness. How did she even-" Blue started but Green cut in. "She and her pokemon are connected. They are very attuned to her feelings and emotions and their levels generally rises when Yellow is really frustrated and angry."

"Wow. How do you even know her like inside out?" Blue gaped. "I was her mentor." Green said. Blue gave a silent 'Oh'. Suddenly, Blue came to realize that she and Green had talked _a lot._

"Sorry, Red." Yellow muttered as they call out their pokemon. Red had chosen Pika, Saur and Poli. Yellow chose Chu chu, Omny and Gravvy.

"Chu chu, Thunder! Omny, Blizzard! Gravy, earthquake !" Yellow screamed. Blue and Green got a shock.

"Pika, Saur and Poli! Take the attacks you are not weak to or dodge!" Red commanded. He knew that if Yellow's attacks hit the exact pokemon, it is highly possible that she will knock out all his pokemon at 1 go. And based on her emotions now, the attacks are deadly.

"Omny! Water Gun!" Yellow said and she instantly felt the crowd roaring with laughter. Omastar had drizzled the floor with some water. "Omny, now, Hydro Pump!" The attack was launched towards Pika and Poli jumped in front to counter the attack. "Chu Chu, NOW!" Yellow said loudly and Chu Chu released a powerful Thunder that knocked the daylights out of Poli.

"Saur! Leaf blade! Pika, Spark!" Red said.

However, Yellow immediately said. "Gravvy, Earthquake! Chu Chu, Thunder wave to Venusaur!"

It managed to counter the Solarbeam and spark.

"Omny, Ice Beam! Gravvy, Mega Punch!" Yellow said.

The ice beam managed to hit Venusaur which became weak and all of a sudden, she realised that the sun was shining a little way too bright.

Red had used synthesize which caught Yellow off guard.

"Pika, Venusaur, Now!" Red said and Pika released a Thunder straight for Omastar. "Gravvy!". On the other hand, Venusaur had poisoned Gravvy.

Gravvy took the attack which did not affect him at all. "Gravvy, Earthquake!" Pika was caught off guard and started to hop up but it got affected by the earthquake.

"Omny, Blizzard!" Omastar released a blizzard so chilly that it form ice crystals on the top of the dome arena. "Venusaur, Solarbeam!"

Both Venusaur and Omastar had fainted.

Yellow started to panic as she saw Gravvy getting weaker and weaker due to the poison Venusaur had sprinkled on Golem.

"Gravvy! Earthquake!"

Golem released an earthquake with a high magnitude which caused also the ice crystals formed to drop to the pokemon as hail.

Pika and Golem had fainted.

"This concludes Yellow as the winner!" Lance said through a microphone. Just as Red was about to withdraw his pokemon, Yellow shouted. "Wait!"

Yellow placed a hand Saur and Poli first before Pika. They all regained conscious.

"Thanks Yellow."

Blue peeked around to see the whole cohort shocked and stunned.

"We indeed have another very interesting battle here." Mr Steven took the microphone. "Any comments, elites?"

"It was indeed a good tactic to drizzle the floor with water gun and striking thunder during Omastar's hydro pump. It certainly boosted the thunder attack which managed to knock the poliwrath." Miss Cyan said.

"Oh, It is good that Red had make use of the sun and the windows to recover some of his health secretly." Miss Lorelei said.

"Venusaur's poison powder tactic was good because, if Saur gets knocked out, there will be a very low to no chance of beating Golem at all since Pika's attack aren't effective on both Chu chu and Golem." Mr Lance said.

"I like how Yellow made use of the ice crystals on the dome to increase the impact of the earthquake attack. This really boosted it more." Miss Agatha commented.

Yellow turned to the crowd with a small triumphant smile as she saw their shocked faces.

* * *

It was recess after battle class. Red, Yellow, Blue and Green waited for the rest to come out of the other combat room. Once the door opened, Sapphire stormed out with Crystal running after her. "Sapphire!"

"What happened?" Blue asked Crystal as Yellow continued the chase for Crystal. "The 4 of us got chosen to combat each other. Sapphire battled Ruby and she lost." Crystal explained."But what made this angry?" Blue asked.

"She lost to Ruby." Crystal said. Blue prompted Crystal to carry on. Crystal only spoke after the boys have left.

"She had underestimated him. Ruby doesn't like battling and prefers contests more so Sapphire thought Ruby is not good at battling. But Sapphire was proved wrong by the fight just now." Crystal said.

Blue was shocked. "Sapphire is considered one of the best students in battle along with Green and Red and the rest and to have Ruby beating her was a little too much for her to handle. She's not angry though." Crystal further explained.

"WOW." Blue muttered.

{Green's P.O.V}

"So how's the results?" Red asked Ruby and Gold a we were heading to the cafeteria.

Gold stopped walking. "HE ACTUALLY WON SAPPHIRE!" Gold said. "And I'm guessing you lost to Crystal." I said. Gold looked away sheepishly before nodding.

"Hey! I was close to winning but she had to use her Hitmonchan on my Togekiss." Gold said, slightly annoyed. "That's the smartest thing to do." Ruby muttered.

"You will be on the headlines soon." Red laughed and patted Ruby. "How's your side?" Ruby smiled and asked.

"Urgh...don't talk about it." Red said and face-palmed himself. Gold and Ruby looked over to me. "I fought with Blue but we got interrupted by Lance who stopped. So it's a tie since we were left with one pokemon. As for Red...He lost."

Gold and Ruby eyes looked like they popping out of their sockets. "Someone told Yellow to 'fuck off' and-"

"HE LOST TO YELLOW?!" Gold asked.

"HE LOST TO YELLOW?!" Ruby repeated.

"Yes. Someone had provoked Yellow so badly that her pokemon's levels shot up to the 90s." I finished. "How was anyone bad enough to make Yellow go rah rah and knocked out Red?" Gold said.

"One of Red fans said that Yellow is a weakling and she should 'f*ck off'." Red said.

"It's so gonna be on the headlines too." It was Ruby's turn to say it to Red.

Red sighed. "Yeah. Headlines. Headlines."

* * *

I hope you like the action! I'm sorry if it sucked to you and oh, Cyan and Tiffany are the same person just that Cyan has 2 names- Cyan and Tiffany. I hope you will review too!

P.S Cyan Tiffany's pokemon are pokemon that I had when I played Leaf Green, Fire Red and Ruby on Gameboy (:


	5. Chapter 5

AN= Hello there! Recently, I have been having a weird mind-block. It's like I always think ahead for the future chapter that have more drama so I hope this isn't too awkward! Hopefully I won't be in this state of mind for long...this took me 3 days to type it out because it was either cancelling everything or retyping a chapter so yeah... I hope to her what you think so please leave a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pokemon.

* * *

Crystal swore the atmosphere changed 360 degrees the moment _they_ placed their food trays on the table. Crystal, Blue, Yellow and Sapphire froze and looked at them.

"It's actually the rules." Red said. "What rule is that?" Crystal asked.

"Apartment mates have to sit at the same table for better classifying." Ruby said and pointed to the Pathway of Rules. "What the heck?" Crystal muttered and sighed. "Sure, go ahead."

In less than a minute, Sapphire had finished all her food and stood up and left the table.

"Ruby, how intense was the battle?" The older half of the group, Red, Green, Blue and Yellow asked the boy in white hat at the same time. "It's so rare to see Sapphire in a state like this, the total opposite of the real Sapphire." Yellow said as she placed her utensils down.

"Absolutely. So please share the battle process. I'm very sure we have more than enough time for it." Red said.

Ruby face-palmed and started. "It wasn't that intense but...I just defeated her pokemon...and she acted a little weirdly"

_[An hour ago]_

_"So, Sapphire and Ruby will go against each other. Please show all your pokemon then, choose 3 pokemon that you are going to use for the battle." Karen said with the microphone near her mouth._

_Ruby: Swampert, Milotic, Migthyena, Kirlia, Delcatty and Castform  
Sapphire: Blaziken, Tropius, Donphan, Aggron, Wailord and Relicanth_

_Sapphire sighed as she was unable to use her Wailord due to his size._

_Ruby sighed due to the fact that he had to battle._

_Both Ruby and Sapphire threw out their 3 chosen pokemon._

_'POM' 'POM' 'POM' 'POM' 'POM' 'POM'_

_Ruby had chosen Swampert, Milotic and Kirlia. Sapphire chose Blaziken, Tropius and Donphan._

_The judges wore shock looks at Sapphire. They knew instantly this battle was going to be a tough battle._

_"Toro, Sky uppercut Milotic, Donphan, Rollout!" Sapphire yelled as soon as the battle had started._

_"Milotic, Water Pulse! Swampert, Muddy water!" Ruby yelled after hearing Sapphire's commands. "Ruru, Throw in some confuse ray!" Ruby said to his Kirlia shortly after giving Milotic and Swampert attacks to do._

_Sapphire's Blaziken managed to dodge the water attack swiftly and manged to land her attack on Milotic who flew backwards slightly due to the impact. Donphan did the same and managed to hit Swampert, who, however slide back in his position slightly._

_"Donphan, rollout again! Toro, Blaze kick to Kirlia!" Sapphire commanded her ground and fire-fighting pokemon. She then realized that her Blaziken had been struck by the confuse ray._

_'Shoots.' Sapphire said softly as Toro tried to focus and attack the correct pokemon. Just then Swampert shot a surf attack at Blaziken. Sapphire had a small smile on her face. "Tropius, now!"_

_Tropius shot a green and yellow beam at Swampert. Sawmpert was caught off guard and got blasted back against the ends of the battle dome. However, Ruby seemed affected and not affected by the defeat of one of his strongest pokemon._

_Just then, Donphan got attacked. "Future sight!" Sapphire said and turned to Kirlia as Donphan got hurt. "Milotic,Water Pulse, Kirlia, Psychic!" Sapphire gasped as her Donphan and Blaziken got blasted back. Donphan had fainted but Blaziken managed to get up. "Toro, snap out of it! Blaze kick!" Sapphire said to Blaziken in a concerned tone._

_Blaziken charged forward and delivered a strong blaze kick to Kirlia. However, just 3 seconds before Blaziken landed on Kirlia again, Ruby commanded to Kirlia, "Psychic!"_

_This resulted in both Kirlia and Blaziken being blasted black and fainted._

_Sapphire sighed again. Something is definitely wrong with her battling today or maybe...she had underestimated him..._

_"Pilo! Solarbeam, again!" Sapphire commanded with a frustrated look on her face._

_"Mimi! Ice Beam! Hit it with all you've got!" Ruby commanded as well._

_The two attacks clashed and there was a big blast that blasted both Sapphire and her Tropius out of the battle arena._

_"Sapphire!" Ruby cried and motioned his Milotic to go to Sapphire and Pilo. Sapphire shook her head helplessly as Milotic curled around her and used water pulse to push the frozen Pilo back to the dome._

_"Thanks Milotic." Sapphire said as they were back on the dome. "Thanks Ruby." Sapphire tried to stand up but she fell down, thankfully Ruby reached out and caught her._

_"Sapphire!" The elites called out and rushed to her._

_"I'm fine, I'm fine." Sapphire said as Ruby helped her to stand up. "Thanks again,..Ruby." Sapphire said and withdrew her pokemon._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Wow. Sounds as dramatic as our battle." Red said as he pointed to him and Yellow. Yellow merely shrugged and sighed.

"Hmm, on second thought, I don't think Sapphire was sad about losing. I think she's just in major shock over something." Blue said as she had a hand on her chin.

"What makes you think that way, Blue?" Ruby said,"By far, Sapphire is the most stubborn girl I have ever known. She doesn't like being in the wrong."

"I can tell that." Blue said. "Well, so what makes you think that Sapphire isn't sad or angry but shocked?" Red said. Blue paused and she seemed hesitant to answer the question. She sighed.

"Well..because, when I was young, something happened to me that I should be angry but I felt helpless and shock just like Sapphire. The situations were similar. Sort of." Blue said and looked up at them.

* * *

[Yellow's POV]

Lesson was over. Thank God. I walked out of my classroom with Red and walked to the next classroom to wait for Blue.

Blue came out of class followed by Green. "Hi Yellow, Red!" Blue smiled and walked to them with Green walking behind her.

"Let's go for lunch. Anyway, Yellow, would you and your friends like to join us for lunch?" Red offered as Blue and Green walked to their lockers to put and take out some books.

"Err..." I said. Honestly, I didn't know if Sapphire and Crystal would mind cause judging by what happened before and during break, it might be still a little tense between the younger half of our apartment mates. Though Crystal and Gold seemed okay about it.

"Maybe another time. I'm thinking that there is still a lot of tension between the younger ones. We'll go first. See you at home!" I waved to the both of them before taking my leave with Blue.

There was another reason. Crystal was cooking today. Blue and I walked out of school and entered the apartment sector and head in to our apartment. Crystal had a poker face on and she was making something for us to eat. "Hi Chris!" Crystal nodded. "What's for lunch?" Blue smiled as she sat at the counter table.

"Sushi and Sashimi Don!" Crystal smiled slightly. Blue clapped her hands.

"Where's Sapph?" I asked as the whole apartment was quiet. "She's in her room. I think she still in shock."

I laughed. "I think it probably made her see Ruby in a different way. I will go talk to her." Crystal nodded. "Oh Lunch will be ready in 10 minutes!"

"Alright Miss Serious!" I yelled to her as I climbed the stairs to the second level. I walked to Sapphire's room and pushed open the door.

"Hey Sapphire." I said as I closed the door. Sapphire looked up before sighing and staring down again. "What's wrong Sapph? I'm your friend. You can tell me your worries."

"When I was a kid, I remembered that there was this boy, who was the same age as me. I can't remember his name though." Sapphire said.

_-Sapphire's flashback (Sapphire's P.O.V)-_

_"Sapphire, go and play outside!" Professor Birch as two figures approached the lab. I nodded and ran out of the room but unfortunately banged into a kid. He was the same age as me._

_"Sorry! I no see you!" I said. "No, I'm sorry I didn't see you too." The boy replied. "Ahh forget it, let's just be friends!"_

_"Okay!" I answered and they walked to the nearby playground. "I like battling. My daddy always teaches me new stuff on how to train and battle pokemon."_

_"Oh! I prefer contest. Me like pretty things!" I said back to the boy. "I see..." The boy nodded. We continued playing on the playground but we were violently interrupted by a rude Salamence.I was scared instantly by the Salamence. The boy called out his pokemon and tried to battle the huge salamence._

_I started crying because the battle was too intense for me to handle_

_He managed to defeat the Salamence but in the process, he got a large cut that the Salamence scratched which was sorta intended for me. I didn't know why but I cried so badly that the boy was scared and guilty._

_-End of flashback, back to Yellow's P.O.V-_

"I had taken a liking to this boy but unfortunately, I have never encountered him ever since. I realized I had ruined his dignity as a pokemon trainer. However, this inspired me to be a good pokemon trainer, I wanted to make it up to him." Sapphire continued.

"But, how is this related to the battle with Ruby?" I asked carefully.

"I don't know why but, during the battle, I thought I saw the boy I knew in Ruby. Ruby, A boy who disliked battling and wouldn't even battle unless he did not have a choice and likes contest. They juxtapose each other obviously but..ah..I don't know..It's so confusing.." Sapphire said.

Before I could say another word, Crystal yelled from the kitchen. "Lunch's ready!" Sapphire got up immediately and was about to leave the room. "Oh yeah, Yellow,"

I stood up and looked up. "Yes?"

"Thanks for lending an ear to me. But please keep my past a secret." Sapphire said. I walked up to Sapphire. "Sure, I don't reveal secrets easily and unnecessarily." I smiled and head down the stairs with her.

[Narrator's P.O.V]

-Meanwhile in the living room-

"So how are you and Gold?" Blue asked Crystal carefully. "I think we are fine. It was actually quite fun beating the daylights out of him." Crystal said and chuckle. "Glad to hear that!" Blue said. Suddenly, an idea struck Blue. Blue couldn't help but put on a sly smile.

"so..What do you think about Gold?" Blue said as she stuck her head through the kitchen window that was between the dining area and kitchen. Crystal,who was mixing the rice with the sushi mix stopped and looked at her.

"Are you crazy too?!" Crystal said. "Why? I don't think it's crazy though." Blue teased. "Nope I'm not. I'm just kidding, but, believe me, I won't be surprise if you 2 ever got together." Blue smiled and hopped off the high chair and landed on her feet.

"That's one crazy impossibility." Crystal said as she started making sushi.

"How is it crazy when the word impossible says I'm Possible?" Blue said as she switched on her computer.

She had received an email from the school. It was regarding Passion Class.

Blue long knew what she had wanted. After clicking her options she was given instruction for what she had to do for her audition.

She smiled to herself as she read the requirements.

"Lunch's ready!" Crystal hollered which made Blue jump. "Crystal! You didn't have to scream that loud!" Blue said as she managed to hold on to her laptop.

"Sorry!" Crystal said as she headed back to the kitchen to take out other food.

[Later in the afternoon]

Blue walked out of her apartment with a small bag. There wasn't a lot of people because the apartment sector isn't packed at this timing.

She headed to the second floor where all the functioned rooms are. She walked to the room and pushed open the door. It was a room that had bars and mirrors; the Dance studio.

Blue smiled as she plugged in her earpiece and attached her ipod to her watch, which had an ipod holder. She strapped her pointe shoes* on and stood up and played a song on her ipod and started dancing.

She did some splits and warm ups before she started dancing.

When the note ring through her ears, she started dancing as if she wasn't in this world anymore.

Dancing felt so familiar to Blue. It was as if it was second nature to her. She now did a double al a seconde turns followed by double front attitude turns before doing another double al a seconde turns and then doing a triple pirouette.

* * *

Green rubbed his sweat as he came out of the gym after some workout. As he walked back to the apartment, he couldn't help but hear a knock sound that was coming repetitively.

It wasn't Green to bother about these things but the knocking sounds were annoying the hell out of him. As he neared the the source, he realized that it was coming from the dance studio.

He walked to the back door to see through the glass panel and was a little shock at the scene in front of him.

Blue had her long, brown hair up in a sleek ponytail that reached her lower back. She was in a navy blue spaghetti strap romper and she wore three quarter leggings that ended below her knee and on her feet were a pair of pointe shoes.

She did a fouette arabasque jump and doing a temp leves to al a seconde before doing a fouette back attitude turn.

Green was stunned. It was rare to see graceful and expressionful dancers. Some dancers in this school aren't even half as good as her. Blue was so into the dance that she didn't even take notice of the light brown hair boy that was standing outside of the studio.

Green decided to get away before Blue saw Green. Even though it was only the second day Green knew Blue, he knew that there was definitely something different and also, special, in a good way, about this girl.

* * *

Red laid on his bed as he was talking to Pika.

"Sorry Pika, You had to lose today..." Red said as he ruffled the electric mouse's fur.

Pika shook his head and smiled. Just then, Pika froze. "What's wrong Pika?" Just then, Pika ran over to the balcony and jumped out to the balcony next door.

'Balcony next door...wait! That must...YELLOW! OH CRAP' Red thought nervously as he got off his chair. He pulled open the connecting door that was between Red and Yellow's room.

When he opened the door, Yellow was right in front of him which caused the both of them to jump back slightly. "Sorry Red, didn't see you-!" Yellow said before she tripped back.

Red extended out his hand to prevent her falling but unexpectedly, he fell along with Yellow too.

'BAM'

Seconds after the very loud impact, the rest of the apartment mates (Including Green) kicked open the door only to see an awkward situation there.

"Oh my goodness." Crystal said as she turned away from the scene.

Green face-palmed and shook his head. Blue looked away, trying her best not to look back at the scene. Gold's jaw dropped. Sapphire cringed while Ruby pulled his hat down to the point that it covered his eyes.

"Erm, Red, Yellow, please detach yourselves from each other, otherwise we can't help." Green said as he walked away from the scene.

Red was on top of Yellow, and not to mention, his lips were on top of her lips. Both froze as they didn't know what to do. Red quickly rolled over to the floor and got up. Blue and Gold walked away from the scene as it was mostly resolved.

"Someone, help me..." Yellow said, still frozen and encased in the awkward pose. Sapphire and foreward and helped Yellow up.

"Out jobs are done. You can settle the rest youselves, behind closed doors." Ruby said and left with Sapphire and Crystal.

"Sorry! I was trying to help." Red rubbed the back of his head. "No, I was too careless, anyway, what happened?" Yellow apologised and quickly changed the topic.

"Pika jumped to your balcony and-wait speaking of Pika, where is he?" Red said, only to find himself staring at a pair of cute electric mouses. "Aww...aren't they adorable?" Yellow broked into a smile as soon as she saw Pika and Chuchu snuggling on Yellow's bed.

"Let's not disturb them for awhile. Let's go see the others." Yellow said as she left the room. Red followed suit.

A connecting door had been opened.

-In the living room-

"That was just so awkward." Gold said as he plopped himself on the sofa. "What was Red even thinking?" Green said as he shook his head in disapproval and sat on an armchair.

Everyone in the living room turned to look at Green.

"What?!" Green said as he looked at their faces with annoyance. Blue widened her eyes.

"Wait...Oh my..do you mean Red likes-!" Blue started but stopped her Green hurled a pillow in her face. "What the heck was that for-Ohh..." Blue said as she pulled the pillow away from her face.

Red and Yellow have made their appearance. It was still awkward.

Blue threw a look to Crystal and nodded to each other. "Err...we'll go grab some dinner!" Blue said as she pulled Green and Ruby out of the house door while Crystal pulled Gold and Sapphire. "We'll see you there!" Crystal replied.

Blue called out Alakazam and immediately teleported them away.

"Oh boy..." Both Yellow and Red face-palmed as they realized how awkward it became in the apartment.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed the chapter! I really really hope there are reviews cause it just makes me happy!

If you didn't understand the words like al a seconde, arabasque, pirouette and all, these are some jazz/ballet terms to describe some steps. Pointe shoes are those ballet shoes that allow you to stand on full pointe, which is like standing on your toes, but with a support in the shoe and they make some sound due to the support(Or called a 'box') as it's really hard. You have to break the box so that it fits your feet.

See you in the reviews or in the next chapter! (:


	6. Chapter 6

AN= Hiya guys! It's been a while since I've updated! I hope I will update more since school's gonna start and I'm definitely going to be more busy so yeah! Sorry for the short chapter!

Disclaimer!: I do not own Pokemon or Pokespe or Pokemon in anyway.

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

Circular rings appeared around an area and soon, 6 figures appeared outside of the gate of the apartment sector.

People who were walking in got the shock of their lives. "Now we are in a more awkward situation. Thanks, Blue." Green muttered, which was loud enough for Blue and the other dex holders to hear. Blue rolled her eyes and breathed out loud.

The 4 dex holders could already feel a building awkwardness coming from both front and back. The four quickly glanced at each other.

"We are so so sorry! Forgive us!" Crystal, Sapphire, Ruby and Gold immediately stepped in front and apologised before Crystal called out her Mr. Mime to teleport them away again.

Crystal had now teleported them to a small forest exit. Blue puffed up her bangs as she continued glaring at Green. "Stop glaring at me or your eyes may burst." Green said as he looked around. Blue turned her gaze from Green and crossed her arms.

"Let's go for dinner there.." Crystal tried to break the ice and led them to a small cafe. When Blue was about to enter, the door landed right in her face. "Ah!" Blue said as her door hit her nose. Green turned his head slightly and smirked.

Blue breathed out. _What does he have against me?!_

When Blue reached the table, she realised she had to sit infront of Green Oak. Blue grabbed the menu and covered her face. Red and Yellow came shortly.

"Hey there guys!" Red said. "Hey senior!" Gold said. Red took a seat beside Green while Yellow sat beside Blue.

Dinner was fine with some minor exceptions(_*ahem*_Blue and _*cough*_Green) and after settling the bill, they exited the cafe.

They were now about to head back. "No more teleportation! After what happened..." Crystal said as she called out her flying pokemon. The others called out their flying pokemon except Blue. They flew back one by one.

Blue was left. It was dark so it was definitely hard for them to see if everyone was flying back.

Blue sighed and took out her pokegear. "Damn...it's so far...Blasty or Jiggly won't be able to last that long, neither did I bring Ditty or the three of them..." Blue's voice trailed off. It had been already been about 7 minutes since they left and they should have covered half or more of the distance.

"Good job Blue." Blue said to herself as she headed to the forest.

"Blue!" A voice called from above as Blue was about to step into the forest. Blue stopped and turned around to see Green with his Charizard.

"Didn't you guys left already?" Blue said as she neared the red lizard. "They did. Hop on." Green said and pulled her up. Before she could do anything else, they were up in the air.

"Mm...Thanks." Blue whispered as she tried to remain calm.

When they landed, 10 minutes later, Blue hopped off Charizard immediately. "Thanks again." Blue said as Green withdrew Charizard. They headed back silently to their apartment and went to their rooms without speaking.

-A few days later-

Blue took a random dress and threw the material over her head. She combed her hair and adjusted and straightened her dress before heading down for breakfast.

"Woah!" Crystal said as she saw Blue from the stairs. Crystal gave her a smile and thumbs up. "Looking good! You will be the fashion statement!" Crystal said as she took some scones from the kitchen.

Blue was in an blue ombré maxi dress;the top of her dress to her waist were light cyan and it transited to a light electric blue to her ankles. She had a thin black belt around her waist.

"Thanks." Blue said as she sat down and ate her breakfast. Once all of them were done with breakfast, they went up to get their stuff and shoes.

Blue took a pair of simple black flats and a cardigan along with her usual black sling.

* * *

Blue walked down the hallway as an awkward feeling started stirring inside her.

Everybody was staring at her as she walked. Yellow herself was feeling extremely awkward walking beside Blue. Not to mention the other 6 although they, by now were used to the stares.

"Why is everybody staring at me.." Blue whispered lowly to Yellow as they were walking to class. "Apparently, I think you look too good that everybody is captivated." Yellow said. "That can't be..there's definitely more people who are way prettier than me.." Blue whispered to Yellow.

"But well, you are probably the prettiest today." Yellow said as she entered her class with Red. Blue sighed and walked to her class, still ignoring the wolf-whistles and comments.

Soon, the first lesson had begun and it was geography and as usual, the teachers love 'picking' on Blue. Green found this amusing. It only had been about 8 days since Blue arrived and she was already being quite popular among teachers, students. Wow.

"Blue, please answer the last question." Steven, who also taught this subject said. Blue sighed and said a detailed and full answer for the question. Steven clapped his hands. "Very good! It was way better than I had expected."

The students in class(except Green) is once again shocked by Blue. When Blue sat back down, she used her hands to beat her head. "Seriously Brain, why do you like doing this to me?" Blue talked to herself and slumped on the table as she carried on listening to the lesson.

"Hmph" Green said and directed his attention back to the lesson.

-Break Time- [Blue's P.O.V]

"Seems like Blue has become like one of the pop kidz." Gold said as they gathered at their table. It was definitely true, Everyone seemed to be whispering to their friends when they neared the dex holders table.

"How I wish I wasn't." I said as I focused on my food. "It's not easy being popular." Ruby said,"Unless you have popular friends, related to popular people. "It took those bitches years to get to the top and Blue did it like in 3 days." Crystal said. Sigh if only they knew.

"Who you calling bitches?" A voice behind said. The 8 of them turned away from their food to face the source of the voice. The 8 faces became instantly annoyed. Crystal was about to speak but Gold beat her to the punch. "We did. Now scram."

Did I just see Gold getting defensive for Crystal? I may not know them long enough but I can definitely know that there is some chemistry going on between them.

"Wow." A few of the girls seemed offended. "Gold! You didn't have to chase us away.." One of the said and pretended to be hurt. "Oh it's the new girl again." Another girl seemed to spot me. I rolled my eyes.

They were the girls trying to be pretty and tall that I bumped into on my first day. How pleasant to see them.

"What do you want?! Can't we just have some peace? Please go away now." Green said and stood up. The girls look at each other before pushing each other to leave. Psh, they are obviously scared of Green just like everyone.

"Is this the life you guys lead everyday?" I said after they left. All 7 nodded.

"Red's Champion of Indigo Plateau, Yellow is the daughter of a famous artist, Ruby's son of Petalburg Gym leader Norman, Sapphire is daughter of famous Hoenn researcher, Professor Birch, Gold is the nephew of famous Johto researcher Professor Elm, Green is the grandson of the very very famous kanto researcher Professor Oak and is also the gym leader of Viridian City-"

"Are you serious?" I said as I interrupted Crystal. Green shot me a look. "Yes he is." Ruby said. "Crystal is the daughter of famous actress Jadeia." Gold finished.

"Wow, I didn't know you guys were that famous!" I fibbed. I obviously knew who they were right from the start. "That makes me feel weird being here." I said honestly and gave a nervous laughter. "I just realized, Blue you didn't tell much about you." Yellow said.

"Oh..I'm" I stuttered.

'RINGGGGG'

Break time was over and I heaved a sigh of relief unknowingly and we headed back to class. Thank God, the bell's a lifesaver.

[Narrator's P.O.V]

Gold and Crystal walked briskly back to class.

"Gold would you hurry up? We are gonna be late!" Crystal said as her walking pace grew quicker as the seconds passed. Just then a girl stopped to get an autograph from both Gold and Crystal.

"I'm so sorry but we really have to-" Crystal started.

"Hold on, just let me get a pen." Gold said as he took a marker and signed on the girl's book. "C'mon SSG, sign on her book." Crystal glared at Gold before taking the marker and sign on the book.

The girl was so happy that she kept on bowing and thanking them.

"No worries!" Gold said as he held on to Crystal to prevent her from walking. Crystal tried to pull her hand out of Gold's grip. Gold waved to the girl as she left.

"Gold, what the heck are you doing? We are going to be late!" Crystal said in panic as she broke into a run with Gold in tow.

"Crystal, Gold! You are late! Detention for an hour later!" Miss Clair said as she opened the door of her classroom. Crystal froze. "Please go back to your seats now."

Now it was Gold who pushed Crystal to her seat.

* * *

Break was over and it was time for lesson. Math was soon over and it was time for history class, the last class of the day.

"Okay class! Today, we will be talking about recent history, things that did not happen more than 15 years ago." Miss Roxanne said as she came in. The class stood up and greeted her before Miss Roxanne started the lesson.

"Take a look at these handouts first." Her voice called as her rock type pokemon handed out the papers.

The minute Blue saw the handout, Blue clutched her as she started to feel dizzy. 'Why are they bringing this topic up?'

Although Green was reading the handouts, he could feel her all tensed up as she forced herself to read the handout. "Okay class, as you should have known, we are doing the topic on the Mask of Ice and Team Rocket." Roxanne said. "We all know who he is but we are not gonna talk bad about him but we are going to further study the case and not the person."

"So it happened 13 years ago when you guys were kindergarten kids or toddlers. It was the next big scaled event after the Cerise island events." Blue shuddered at the mention of the other event. Green couldn't help thinking that something is off. Very off.

"I hear from many teachers or gym leaders say that Blue of Pallet Town is very knowledgeable. So Blue, would you mind sharing some facts?" Roxanne said. Blue gulped. "The mask man kidnapped children of different ages for his work. It wasn't any random children on the streets but there was criteria and he chose the children and trained them for his work." Blue blurted out.

"Wow, that's something I've heard for the first time." Roxanne said and Blue's heart went into serious panic mode. Blue bit her lip, worried if she had accidently revealed something that she shouldn't have. "Would you mind explaining where did you get that source from? As I said, credible sources are important." Roxanne further elaborated.

Blue wanted to open her mouth but she couldn't think of anything to speak.

"Hey Roxy! I needa borrow Blue from class." Lance popped his head into the class. Blue breathed out, thankful that Lance saved her head. 'Maybe I won't skin Lance alive after all.'

"Lance! I need Blue to finish explaining her point!" Roxanne stopped him. "I will answer it for her. What's her point?" Lance said as he stepped into the class. "She stated that during the mask of Ice era, the mask man kidnapped specific children for his work."

"That's correct. This fact isn't known a lot by people. " Lance explained. "There, Blue! Please come now!" Blue stood up and left the class, trailing behind Lance.

Green didn't know how it happened but he had a feeling that Blue was hiding something big.

The moment Blue and Lance were meters away from Roxanne's class, they breathed. "Phew. Why, of all things, must you tell her a very private fact about the mask of Ice incident?!" Lance whispered as they walked down the hallway.

"I don't know! What do you want me to do?! It wad as if my mind acted on it's own will and blurted out!" Blue said throwing her hands out.

"Okay moving on, why did you ask me out of class?" Blue asked curiously and Lance stopped walking. He sighed.

"It's..it's today?!" Blue stuttered as she remembered the date. Lance looked at Blue and nodded. "We will teleport outside. No teleportation is allowed here." Blue nodded.

Once they were at the courtyard of the school, Blue reached for her psychic pokemon and soon, circular rings were around them and they disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

"I can't believe it that I'm went to fucking detention!" Crystal said she almost pulled out her hair. "What's more, with this idiot!" Crystal shouted as soon she reached their apartment.

Green look up from his book in amusement. "Don't worry, it's only detention." Green said.

"Only detention? There goes my record I've kept for years." Crystal said. One thing Yellow noted was Crystal was conscious about her reputation. "You'll get used to it." Red said.

"All of us had detention before and believe me, it was for stupid reasons. Besides, they don't key detention into your records. Only bookings." Ruby said as he was sewing something.

"Screw the record but it was Gold that landed me in detention for autographs." Crystal said and stormed into the room. Everyone shook their heads.

"Oh, where's Blue?" Yellow said, finally realizing the disappearance of her friend.

"She left with Lance during History with Roxanne." Green said as his eyes were still glued to the book.

_'Where would she go with Lance?'_

{Kanto, Viridian City}

Blue and Lance walked from Pallet Town to Viridian City. They headed past the gym and into the forest of Viridian. They stopped walking as soon as they reached the place. Blue bent down and place the flowers from Pallet Town they had collected on the ground.

"These were one of her favorite flowers." Lance said as Blue stood up.

_Mikialya Anseka Of Viridian (Mi-kai-a-lea An-seka)_  
_Husband:_  
_Dreaus James Backthorn of Blackthorn City_  
_Children:_  
_Lance Anseka Blackthorn of Viridian City_  
_Blue Anseka Blackthorn of Pallet Town_

"How I wish, mother was still alive." Blue said as both Lance and her stared at the grave.

"We all do, even father.." Lance said. "It's been so long since I've seen father too..I don't know if he's even alive.." Blue said and shook her head.

"We will need to head to Blackthorn one day." Lance said and Blue nodded. "I still can't believe 14 years have passed so fast."

"Yes, but now, we need to move on with life." Lance said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Blue smiled and nodded. As they headed out of the forest. Lance couldn't help but feel frustrated by what is going to happen soon.

* * *

Something big might happen? Tune in to find out more! Please leave a review before you go!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey there! Updating another time this week because I fear that I won't be able to update that frequently after school reopens but I hope and pray that I will be able to manage my time well so that I can focus on the story and my studies at the same time. LOL. Thanks for the reviews, **SukarettiMay**! It made my day! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer! I do not own anything but the OCs and the story. Pokemon is sadly not mine.

* * *

Blue pushed open the door of the apartment after typing in the pass code. In the living room she saw Green, Yellow and Red.

"Hello." Blue smiled as she walked in. "Hey Blue! Where did you go with Lance?" Yellow chirped. Blue's expression fall slightly.

"It's nothing. I will go up to my room first." Blue gave a smile and walked briskly up the stairs to her room. Yellow stood there as Green looked up from his book and Red looked away from his PokeGear.

"That's weird..." Yellow said at Blue's sudden disappearance to her room.

"It's definitely something." Green muttered to himself as he resumed to his book. Yellow and Red shrugged.

Blue closed the room door before leaning on it and sliding down. "It's so hard just to be so honest with them. Why? Why can't I just tell them?" Blue talked to herself as she hugged her legs. She leaned her head on the door gently.

"Why can't I be normal?" Blue said as she looked at her hands.

She swiped the calendar off the bedside drawer and stared at it. It had been 8 days since she arrived and she already felt so welcome and happy thanks to the 7 of them.

"Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea..." Blue trailed off as her head rested on her knees. "I should have listened to Lance..." She soon fell asleep unknowingly.

* * *

Lance returned to the Elite's Lounge as the thought that was stuck in his mind in Viridian Forest bugged him again.

"Yo Lance." Steven said as Lance took a seat on the sofa. "Mm." Lance said. "What seems to be on your mind? It seems very frustrating." Lorelei said as she came in with a cup of tea.

"If you could guess I'm in deep thought maybe you can guess what's bugging me." Lance smiled and joked. "I'm no mind reader nor I specialize in Psychic. I specialize in Ice." Lorelei said as she took a seat beside on an armchair.

"I think we should start the training soon." Lance said. Both Lorelei and Steven looked at Lance. "It's quiet early since we've only had one encounter." Steven said.

"I agree with Lance, we should start the training now. But we can take it easy." Cyan said as she came into the room. Lance nodded.

"When I was in Viridian just now visiting my mother's grave with Blue, a strange and crazy scenario appeared and it kept bugging me. It's as if, it's a warning." Lance said as he closed his eyes.

"Then let's do it. Taking chances and risks are the last thing we should do." Lorelei said.

"Sure. Let's call a meeting with the others." Steven said and took out his Pokegear and contacted the other elites involved.

"Wait!" Lance said. "Call Koga and Bruno. Don't call Agatha and the other two for this. I will explain it."

Steven and Lorelei nodded and started dialing right away.

"Lance, is it possible for me to be their trainer?" Cyan said. "Sure. I'm confident you know what to do." Lance said, "but, why?"

"Hmph..Lance, you should know too, the major reason why you want to be in this is the same as my reason and I think I know how to strengthen them...I will discuss it with you." Cyan smiled.

"But, Lance, I fear that we are rushing it..."Cyan said. "But it always better to be safe then sorry." Steven said and placed a hand on Cyan's shoulder.

Lance nodded and Lorelei, Steven and Cyan headed to one of the meeting room.

* * *

Blue opened her eyes as she realized she had fell asleep she got up and rubbed her eyes. As she got up, she was reminded of what she had been thinking before she fell asleep.

"I need to get that out of my mind now." Blue said as she straightened her ombré dress and left the room empty handed.

She quietly left the house and took the lift to the second floor. She walked silently as she entered a room.

It was the music room. Thankfully there no one was there. She lifted the piano cover and ran her hand on the keys.

She started playing a song that came to her mind and just like dancing, she didn't felt like she was in the music room anymore.

As she played the song, she finally realized what song she had been playing all the while.

It was her mother's favorite song. The song she took a long time to master not because it was difficult for Blue, in fact, this song is hard to play, but memories of her mother just keep streaming in every time she played the song.

Her tears started forming as she continued playing the song.

Green and Red came out from the battle arena and heard the beautiful song. "Wow, that person playing is sure darn good." Red said as they were walking back to their apartment. Green merely nodded. "It sounds familiar though." Red said.

Green looked at Red. "I remembered hearing a neighbor in Pallet Town play this before many years ago." Green took some time to hear the song and nodded. It was back in their childhood times where this piano piece would be played in the afternoon.

"Red, you should go first, I need to talk to my grandpa." Green said and Red nodded. Green walked off in another direction.

As he walked to Professor Oak's lab, he realized he had just passed the music room, which the song had come from. As he was about to walk away from the music room, he saw a familiar figure in the same ombré dress.

"That must have been Blue too." He whispered as he neared the glass panel. It confirmed what he had saw. The person the piano playing was Blue.

Her eyes were closed as she played the piano piece. Just then, tears managed to seep out of her eyes. It landed on one of the keys. Green was shocked. Why would Blue cry when she play the piano? Or this piece?

As soon as Blue finished the piece, more tears continued to stream down her eyes, falling to her dress. Green knew something wasn't right. Blue wasn't the type of girl to cry.

"Mother, why did you leave us?" Blue said to herself but it was loud enough for Green to hear. Blue slumped down on the piano gently, hitting some keys.

Green immediately moved away from the music room. he didn't want to invade her space.

So Blue is a good pianist and a good dancer.

* * *

"Grandpa." Green said as he entered the lab. "What's up Green?" The professor said.

"The ceiling and the fan." Green said as he sat on one of the high stools.

Professor Oak ignored his grandson's answer. "What's the matter?"

"What is it called if you meet someone you've haven't seen in almost 15 years?" Green said.

"Depends on the situation...Love, friendship, hatred..." Professor Oak trailed off.

"Okay, everything." Green said.

"There are many terms but...they are all known as...fate or destiny." Professor Oak said. "What's wrong Green...you've never come to me for anything that relates to knowledge."

"Then this will be the first then." Green said as he hopped off the stool and walked out of the lab.

Professor Oak stood looking at his grandson before shaking his head.

"Wow..I sure have a weird grandson." He muttered as he returned to his research.

"Ooh! Email Proposal!" Professor Oak said as his computer. "Personal training with the dex holders..THIS IS GREAT!" Professor Oak grabbed his Pokegear.

"They even came up with a schedule...wait, I can't even oversee any training cause of my radio show.." Professor Oak said as he dialed the 8 dex holders a sent a message to them.

This time, they came separately. Green was the first one. "You could have told me to stay here instead of me walking back." Green said as his grandpa rubbed his neck and smiled.

Next was Red and Yellow, followed by Crystal, then Ruby, then Sapphire and Gold.

"Where's Blue?" Professor Oak said as only 7 dex holders appeared right in front of him.

Red, Yellow, Crystal, Gold, Ruby and Sapphire shrugged. Green sighed. "I think I know where is she. I'll be back." Green left the room once again, leaving the professor and other 6 dex holders dumbfounded.

* * *

Green walked in the direction of the music room. 'Blue must have forgotten to take her pokegear with her.'

Green pushed the door of the music room only to find Blue, lying on the floor beside the piano. "Blue!" Green said as he walked quickly and held her up. He checked her pulse.

"Grandpa, it may take a while please start first, Blue and I will try to join you later." Green spoke to his Pokegear. "Blue fainted. I'm taking her to Nurse Joy now."

Green called out Alakazam and carried her, his hands on Blue's shoulders and her knees. "Alakazam, teleport us to the Sick Bay. Now."

Alakazam nodded and teleported to the sick bay.

"Nurse Joy." Green said as a nurse appeared. "What's wrong?" Nurse Joy said.

"I don't know exactly what happened but I found Blue like this on the floor. I think she fainted." Green said as nurse Joy directed him to place Blue on the bed.

"Hmm, her sugar level in her blood is quite low, this probably is one of the reasons she fainted." Nurse Joy said as she called out a Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, connect with her." Nurse Joy said as Gardevoir nodded. "What are you doing Nurse?" Green said.

"This is a usual test. Sometimes, the problem lies in the mind and not the body." Nurse Joy said and just then, Lance and Lorelei barged into the room.

"What happened to Blue?!" Lance asked Green. "I found her fainted on the music room floor." Green said.

"Music room?!" Lance said as he looked at Nurse Joy. "Joy, what's her state of mind?"

"Her mind is locked, something is making her feel sad and pain. It was a bit too much and she blacked out." Nurse Joy said out to Lance, Lorelei and Green.

"Okay, Green, thank you for bringing her here. Go to the meeting at the lab. It's important." Lance patted his shoulder. "I'll fill Blue in."

"Wait, so you know what's going on?" Green stopped walking. "Yes I do." Lance said.

Green nodded. "Alakazam." Alakazam then teleported to Professor Oak's lab.

"As I was saying..Green!" Professor Oak said as Green teleported in.

"Okay so, you guys will have training with the elites there will be quite a lot of sessions. It's mostly on weekends and it only happens once or twice a month so don't worry. You will receive the email about the details and the schedule." Professor Oak said.

"Who will be training us?" Crystal asked.

"The elites." Professor Oak said and the 7 of them nodded.

* * *

"Guys, hurry up, let's go see Blue now!" Yellow said as she ran out of the lab to the sick bay. "Wait up Yellow!" The other 6 dex holders cried as they walked to the ward.

When they reached the ward, Lance and Lorelei were still there. "Good evening Miss Lorelei and Mr Lance."

'Why is Lance always around Blue?' Yellow thought as Lance and Lorelei stood up. "Well, we'll leave first. We'll be back when she's awake! We've got elite stuff to do." Lorelei said and waved to them before Lance and Lorelei took their leave.

"I wonder why Blue fainted...I thought she has been physically strong.." Crystal said and interrupted Yellow's thoughts.

Just then, Blue stirred. "Blue! Someone call the 2 elites and nurse Joy!" Yellow said as she rushed to help Blue up.

Nurse Joy came running with a clipboard. "How are you feeling Blue?" Blue clutched her head as she shook her head. "I think I'm okay."

"When was your last meal?" Nurse Joy said. "9.30 a.m, during break time." Blue answered. Nurse Joy glanced at the clock. "That's almost 12 hours ago.."

"I didn't feel hungry at all..." Blue said as a cough interrupted her speech. Ruby walked to the side table and poured a glass of water for Blue. "Thanks." Blue muttered as she drank the water in the cup.

"It must be your mind. Is there any thing that is bothering you?" Nurse Joy said. "Gardevoir sensed that your mind is troubled by something." Blue closed her eyes and nodded. "It's personal."

Just then, Lance and Lorelei came in. "Blue, are you alright?" Lance said as both he and Lorelei entered. Blue's eyes widened as she shot a look to Lance and she shook her head slightly. Green took note of this. '_Why did it seem like Blue and Lance knew each other so well'_

"In case, you are wondering, I'm in-charge of Student Welfare. So it is normal for me to be concerned about students.."Lance said and adjusted his cape.

"Lorelei, you should take your leave, I'll handle this." Lance said and pushed Lorelei out. "Nurse Joy, please carry out whatever you need to do. Dex holders, I think it will be good for you to leave first, you can come back later." Lance said. "Yes, Mr Lance." The dex holders bowed slightly before walking out. Nurse Joy walked away as she analyzed the information.

Blue waited for a minute before she started speaking. "I think I'm too obvious. You are even more obvious."

"Blue, care to share what happened fully?" Lance said.

"It's nothing actually, I'm just not feeling too good...with Mum's death anniversary...the fact that I can be honest with my friends.." Blue said. "I hate lying to them...All of them are so nice and genuine.."

Lance sighed before looking at Blue. "If it makes you feel better, tell them. At some point, they'll find out. At least, that's what my calculations and predictions tell me."

"Tell you what?" Blue said. "that they'll find out one day. The thing that the elites, the professors and I feared will force all the secrets and truths. But you don't have to worry about that at the moment. I want you to find happiness here, not guilt and fear,so just do as you please." Lance continued.

"Sure Lance. I'll try to do that." Blue said as Nurse Joy whisked in a tray of food.

"Please eat these food. You can leave now but please come here if you feel that there is anything wrong." Nurse Joy said. "Yes, Nurse Joy!" Blue said as she ate the food.

"You and the other dex-holders will be having personal training with the elites. This is part of the preparation. No one else beside the dex holder should know about this." Lance whispered into her ear.

"You will receive an email about it soon." Lance got back into sitting position and spoke in a normal voice. Blue nodded.

"Oh yeah, Lance, who brought me here? Nobody knew my location.." Blue said after she swallowed her food.

"Why would nobody know your location?" Lance said as he took a seat.

"I didn't bring my pokegear, nor did I tell anyone where I was going, nor give any clues.." Blue said. "It might be a miracle that someone found me."

"Green brought you here." Lance said. Blue's hand stopped mid-air. "Green?! That's the last person on earth I would have thought that brought me here..."

Blue's eyes widened as she realized. _Did Green hear me playing the piano?_

* * *

The Dex holders went for dinner before returning to their apartments. When they returned, they found Blue sitting on the sofa munching on a chocolate bar.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Blue waved. The other 7 were in awe. How does Blue maintain such a figure if she snacks at night.

"After Nurse Joy made me eat, I became so hungry that I'm still hungry..." Blue said as they saw their gaze on her _large_ chocolate bar. "Well, It's great that you're back happy!" Sapphire said.

"We've been wondering what happened...would you mind telling us what happened?" Ruby said and the other 6 threw a look at Ruby. "Sure." All faces turned sharply to Blue.

"It's..my mother's death anniversary today. That's why I left during class today. And it probably explains why I fainted.." Blue said and she broke a another small square of chocolate.

"but I'm fine now, so yeah." Blue said as she finished her chocolate bar. She stood up and crushed the wrapper. "I see...We're sorry for prying in."

"No no no! It's alright. Have an early night tonight! Tomorrow's the start of additional classes in the afternoon!" Blue yawned and went up to shower.

Soon,one by one, the dex holders went to their respective rooms.

{Blue's Room}

Blue came out of the shower in a tank top over her sports bra and sports shorts and dried her hair. "I have to thank him." Blue told herself firmly. She walked to the connecting and opened it, only to close the door after 5 seconds with loud bang and her eyes bulging out.

_'Damn it!' _Blue thought as she tried not to think of anything.

"Did I really see what I thought I saw?" Blue said as she hit her head with her hands. She was about to open the door but she decided to knock.

"You really could have knocked just now." Green said as he opened the door when Blue knocked once. "What did you want to tell me?" Green said, _with a shirt on_, as he rubbed his hair messily.

_'Why the fuck is he so hot even when he is just rubbing his hair?'_ Blue froze as she tried to speak. Green neared her and Blue gulped. Green easily towered over her due to his tall frame.

"I just wanted to say thanks for bringing me to nurse Joy. I don't exactly know how you found me but thanks. And I'm really sorry for not knocking just now."Blue heaved a sigh inwardly as she managed to speak without stuttering with her speech.

When Blue had opened the door, Green stood there, shirtless with his abs as he dried himself.

"No problem. You better be glad it's me cause Red, Gold and Ruby are way more reactive." Green said as he almost finished drying his hair. "Good night then." Blue said and walked away.

"Good night to you too." Blue stopped walking as she smiled. When she turned, she saw Green closing the door. "And Blue, another thing."

"Hmm?" Blue said as she wondered what else Green would say to her.

"Take care of yourself." Green said before closing the connecting door. "Maybe you are not as bad as I expected." Blue smiled at the connecting door.

After Green closed the door, he threw himself on the bed. He couldn't believe that he said something _caring_ to a girl. And not to mention, have _not so clean_ thoughts. _'I know Blue does have a good figure but damn, she's got a sexy and nice body.'_

_'The heck, did I just think about that?!' _Green said as he realized what he was thinking on his mind. _'No, no. Blue is just a classmate and a friend. Nothing more.'_ Green told himself before he fell asleep.

* * *

So yes, by now, you should be able to guess I am a die-hard fan of Oldrival and I really enjoy writing Oldrival moments! (Of course I enjoy writing moments of my ships in my favorite ship list) I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter and Review!

See you in the next chapter!


End file.
